Cartas de una suicida
by Nuitari
Summary: Una alumna se ha suicidado y..... alguien conocera su historia
1. Default Chapter

Cartas de una suicida.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una multitud se arremolinaba alrededor de la puerta de la sala comÃºn de Gryffindor, ese dÃ­a habÃ­a pasado algo terrible; una chica se habÃ­a suicidado en los dormitorios.  
  
Lavender Brown habÃ­a sido la persona que habÃ­a encontrado el cadÃ¡ver. â€" Fue.... fue .... horrible, intentÃ© despertarla, pero no me hacÃ­a caso, la movÃ­ y fue cuando descubrÃ­...... descubrÃ­ que ...... â€" justo en ese momento lanzÃ³ un sollozo y no pudo continuar.  
  
El profesor Snape se encontraba ahÃ­, habÃ­an descubierto una botellita junto al cuerpo; y Ã©l estaba examinando que clase de lÃ­quido contenÃ­a. â€" Es un buen veneno, rÃ¡pido y efectivo; siempre se le dio el hacer pociones, es una lÃ¡stima, esa chica tenÃ­a un brillante futuro -. Todo esto lo dijo en un susurro y si alguien hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo podrÃ­a haber notado una nota de tristeza en su voz.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
El dÃ­a anterior.  
  
Una chica se dirigÃ­a decididamente a la lechucerÃ­a de Hogsmeade, sostenÃ­a con fuerza un paquete de cartas bastante grueso. Cuando finalmente llegÃ³ a la puerta, tomÃ³ aire, cerrÃ³ los ojos y entrÃ³.  
  
Hola, - dijo en voz muy baja al dependiente â€" quisiera que estas cartas fueran enviadas una por una cada tres dÃ­as a su destinatario. Â¿SerÃ­a eso posible? -, el hombre bajÃ³ la vista â€" Por supuesto, pero tendrÃ­as que venir los fines de semana para pagar â€" realmente era un gran paquete -.  
  
Por eso no se preocupe, lo pagarÃ© todo por adelantado â€" y mientras decÃ­a esto, sacÃ³ una bolsa repleta de dinero â€" EstÃ¡ todo contado, y exacto -.  
  
Bien, al parecer estÃ¡ todo en orden â€" jamÃ¡s habÃ­a visto alguien tan previsor. â€" Por cierto, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto Â¿De acuerdo? â€" eso no habÃ­a sonado como un acuerdo, mas bien como una orden -.  
  
Ahora el hombre veÃ­a con temor a la chica, pero los ojos de esta lo veÃ­an con dureza â€" No son amenazas de muerte si es lo que estÃ¡ pensando â€" el hombre se sonrojÃ³, era justamente lo que habÃ­a estado rondando por su mente.  
  
Ehh, por supuesto seÃ±orita â€" respondiÃ³ vacilante â€" ya lo tengo todo anotado.  
  
Por cierto, quiero que las cartas comiencen a enviarse a partir de maÃ±ana y no acepten contestaciÃ³n â€" su tono de voz no admitÃ­a negativas â€" Como usted lo desee.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Notas: bueno, a partir de ahora intentarÃ© subir las cartas paulatinamente. Y espero sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Conociendote.

Primera carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola.  
  
Seguramente no sabes quien soy, tal vez ni siquiera te importe, pero da igual, aÃºn no estoy muy segura si te voy a enviar esto.  
  
Si te escribo es sÃ³lo para decirte lo que me has hecho sentir, pensar y vivir. Aunque quizÃ¡ nunca lo sepas.  
  
ComenzarÃ© por el principio, aunque no recuerdo realmente cuando fue la primera vez que te vi; seguramente fue en el expreso, debiÃ³ de haber sido allÃ­.  
  
SÃ³lo sÃ© que lo primero que vi fueron tus ojos, se podÃ­a ver en ellos todo lo que pensabas; pero al mismo tiempo nada de lo que sentÃ­as.  
  
Simplemente no lo pude soportar, me quedÃ© atrapada en tu mirada; y ya no pude salir de allÃ­.  
  
Debes pensar que soy tan solo una tonta sentimentalista, y tal vez lo sea; pero no puedo evitarlo, intentÃ© olvidarte pero no pude, demostrÃ© ser dÃ©bil; muy dÃ©bil en estas cuestiones.  
  
Si alguien lo supiera..... no, no creo que nadie entienda, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Â¿CÃ³mo pude....?  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo pudo pasarme a mÃ­? Es una pregunta que me hago todo el tiempo..... Â¿Por quÃ© a mÃ­ y por que precisamente tÃº?  
  
Si tan sÃ³lo fueras otra persona........ todo serÃ­a mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Cuando el chico leyÃ³ esta carta se quedÃ³ sorprendido. Â¿SerÃ­a verdad que Ã©l habÃ­a despertado esos sentimientos? PensÃ³ que le gustarÃ­a saber quien era.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Notas: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! El horror!!!!!! Escribi una cosa extremadamente cursiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voy a aplicarme un cruciatus para no volver a escribir algo asÃ­. En lo que vuelvo por favor manden reviews. 


	3. No te merezco

Segunda Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
No podÃ­a sacar esa carta de sus pensamientos, simplemente no podÃ­a, la releÃ­a cada vez que podÃ­a, por una vez en su vida se sentÃ­a querido; amado.  
  
Si tan sÃ³lo supiera quien era; intentÃ³ buscarla, tal vez podrÃ­a ver a una chica que lo mirara fijamente; como se imaginÃ³ que ella lo verÃ­a.  
  
HabÃ­a esperado en vano otra carta, alguna que le diera una pista; la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima. Pero no llegÃ³, ni ese dÃ­a ni al siguiente y comenzÃ³ a pensar que era sÃ³lo una broma, una maldita broma.  
  
Y Ã©l habÃ­a caÃ­do, de la manera mÃ¡s estÃºpida habÃ­a sido presa de un bromista; varios nombres rondaron por su mente. Â¿Un Weasley? no, ellos jamÃ¡s harÃ­an eso y menos a Ã©l, lo sabÃ­a.  
  
Caminaba con esos pensamientos en la cabeza cuando en su almohada encontrÃ³ otra carta, exactamente igual a la anterior; al menos en apariencia.  
  
La abriÃ³ con cierto recelo y comenzÃ³ a leer:  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hola.  
  
Estoy poniendo en duda eso de mandarte las cartas. Estoy casi segura de que no las leerÃ¡s jamÃ¡s pero aun asÃ­ te seguirÃ© escribiendo, tal vez me anime a decirte ......... a decirte........... bueno todavÃ­a no.  
  
Comprendo que no te importe, al menos eso pienso, quiero decir podrÃ­as tener a todas las chicas que quisieras; asÃ­ que para que hacerme caso precisamente a mÃ­, si de seguro tu ya tienes a alguien mejor.  
  
No sÃ© porquÃ© me hago esto, aÃºn tengo la vaga esperanza de que algÃºn dÃ­a te fijes en mÃ­; eso es una horrible tortura, quizÃ¡ sea masoquista, pero me gusta soÃ±ar con eso.  
  
CÃ³mo quisiera poder al menos intercambiar alguna frase contigo, saber que te diriges a mÃ­, sÃ³lo a mÃ­ y a nadie mÃ¡s.  
  
Eso es demasiado egoÃ­sta, pero aÃºn asÃ­ es una bonita ilusiÃ³n, una ilusiÃ³n que tengo desde hace varios dÃ­as y no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez algÃºn lejano dÃ­a sea posible.  
  
Por favor, no tires las cartas; si no te interesan ..... tan sÃ³lo........ tan solo quÃ©malas. Yo sabrÃ© entender que realmente eres inalcanzable para mÃ­.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Â¿Hablar con ella?, Â¿CÃ³mo se suponÃ­a que hablarÃ­a con ella si ni siquiera tenÃ­a la mÃ¡s remota idea de quien era?  
  
PensÃ³ de quien podrÃ­a tratarse, una Slytherin era obvio que no; ellas no pensaban asÃ­. Â¿Una Gryffindor? tampoco, demasiado improbable.  
  
Y de las otras dos casas.......... bueno realmente no se relacionaba mucho con gente de allÃ­.  
  
De inmediato por su mente comenzÃ³ a rondar un pequeÃ±o plan, tendrÃ­a que revisar los apuntes de medio mundo; hasta encontrar la letra que encajara; sÃ³lo asÃ­ sabrÃ­a de quien se trataba.  
  
SÃ³lo esperaba que no fuera un hombre, aunque realmente tampoco pensaba que fuera uno.  
  
La carta era demasiado.........demasiado....... Â¿CÃ³mo definirlo?..... sentimental, si eso, era, sentimental.  
  
DoblÃ³ la carta y la guardÃ³ en su baÃºl.  
  
TenÃ­a trabajo que hacer.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Notas: bueno el siguiente capitulo...... por favor no se enojen porque son cortos, es solo que no sirvo para escribir cosas romÃ¡nticas.  
  
De hecho las detesto, pero, la vida es injusta y me saliÃ³ escribir esto.  
  
Muchas gracias a:  
  
ALiEn*Potter .... que conste que lo intentÃ© hacer largo ok?? Y tambien la parte de los ojos es mi preferida!!  
  
Lina Saotome....bueno tal vez tu los escribas rÃ¡pido pero yo.... con una sensibilidad rara y aparte un moose perdido, pues no se me hace tan fÃ¡cil........ ademÃ¡s.......... no es Hermione  
  
Leia-Pandora.... Â¿eso significa que tengo que andar cuidÃ¡ndome de ti?  
  
Brida-Weasley.... si ya salÃ­....pero te juro que si sigo escribiendo asÃ­ voy a tener que apuntarme a algÃºn club donde me den mas cruciatus  
  
Umi Natsuko... realmente no se me hizo tan trÃ¡gico que se suicidara pero en fin..... 


	4. Solo.

Tercera Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
No lograba encontrarla, en ninguna de las tareas que había visto por pura "casualidad" encajaba la letra.  
  
Tal vez la había cambiado, sólo para escribirle a él. No, eso sería una tontería; puesto que había escrito que tal vez nunca le llegarían las cartas, así que, ¿para que cambiar la letra?  
  
Muy probablemente no había buscado lo suficiente, ni en lugar adecuado; si eso era, debía de esforzarse más.  
  
Sacó la ultima carta recibida, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola.  
  
¿Sabes algo? Descubrí que estás solo, tan solo como yo. Rodeado de gente, pero al mismo tiempo aislado, ni siquiera tus amigos son capaces de quitarte ese manto que te rodea; aunque no creo que lo noten.  
  
Están junto a ti, pero son tan ciegos que no pueden verlo. Tal vez finjas estar feliz, puede que se lo digas a todo el mundo, pero no es verdad, lo sé porque yo hago exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Somos tan parecidos, pero diferentes a la vez, como lo es una gota de agua a una lágrima, nadie podría notar la diferencia a menos que la probara.  
  
Una es amarga y la otra dulce; ¿quién de nosotros dos sería cuál? Aun no lo sé, pero me gustaría descubrirlo. Aunque el resultado no sea agradable, ni el esperado.  
  
Diferentes... esa palabra me separa tanto de ti; como un océano separa un continente de otro.  
  
No puedo escribir más; quiero disfrutar de mi soledad durante un tiempo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Lo sabía, sabía de su soledad.  
  
¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Siempre lo trataba de encubrir y con bastante éxito, al menos eso había supuesto hasta ahora.  
  
Era la única persona que al parecer se preocupaba realmente por él, puesto que se había dado cuenta. O tal vez sus amigos verdaderamente estaban ciegos.  
  
Aunque podría ser que sólo lo hubiese adivinado. Poco probable, pero quedaba esa posibilidad.  
  
Y lo ultimo que escribió, sobre no mandar más cartas... aumentaba aún más su desconcierto.  
  
¿Qué esperaba de él?  
  
¿Que siguiera jugando a los detectives?  
  
¿Qué esperara a que apareciera?  
  
Quizá, pero no se quedaría cruzado de brazos, esperando, como un niño que espera ansiosamente la mañana de Navidad.  
  
Jamás volvería a hacerlo, se lo había prometido hace bastante tiempo atrás.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Notas:  
  
Gracias por sus reviews, aunque pensándolo bien este capitulo es el más cursi que he escrito y escribiré en todo mi vida.  
  
Hermione Takenouchi: gracias por tu apoyo, es bueno saber que no soy la única con esos problemas.  
  
Myrtle: gracias por la regla de ortografía, acepto que me emociono un buen con los dichosos puntos, pero digamos que es para agregarle más suspenso. =P  
  
Lina Saotome: no te preocupes, no sonaste dura lo que pasa es que apenas son mis primeros fics y para colmo románticos-cursis-pastelosos-vomitivos. Esto último lo es al menos para mi.  
  
Nikky: tranquilízate, no es Hermione.  
  
Iris Pollens: gracias por los ánimos.  
  
Eowyn: me encanta tu personaje!!!! Me alegra que te guste tener que adivinar.  
  
Kali: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste.  
  
Alex: espero escribir otro cap pronto para que sigas contenta, y respecto a Draco, de verdad es tuyo??? Si es así, me lo prestas???  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: gracias y buen provecho!!  
  
Hasta aquí es la parte de a quienes les gusta el fic.  
  
Anónimo: antes que nada me gustaría poder saber de quien me estoy defendiendo. En segunda yo no estoy destrozando nada y si no te gusta lo que escribo, simplemente no lo leas y ya. Acepto que esta cursi y a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero como ves a muchas personas si les gusta lo que escribo. Por último, lo que yo tenga no creo que tenga la más mínima importancia y por favor llama a las cosas por su nombre, no con sobrenombres que no vienen al caso. 


	5. Sueños

Cuarta Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya habÃ­a pasado mas de una semana y nada... realmente estaba comenzando a tomar muy en cuenta eso de que tal vez ella hubiese cambiado su letra.  
  
En ese momento llegÃ³ una lechuza, intentÃ³ atraparla, pero ella era mÃ¡s rÃ¡pida; asÃ­ que se fue rÃ¡pidamente volando por la ventana; no sin antes dejarle su carta.  
  
Se sintiÃ³ un poco tonto, pero aÃºn asÃ­ estaba bastante contento... ella no habÃ­a tomado muy en serio su idea de dejar de escribirle.  
  
Â¿Desde cuando esto habÃ­a comenzado a gustarle?, en estos momentos no importaba mucho; al menos no para Ã©l.  
  
Se acomodÃ³ frente a la chimenea y comenzÃ³ a leer.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hola.  
  
  
  
La soledad no me ayudÃ³ en lo absoluto para intentar dejar de pensar en ti.  
  
He intentado hasta lo imposible, porque no quiero hacerme mÃ¡s ilusiones; no es bueno para mi. Pero no puedo... no puedo...  
  
Eres demasiado importante... algÃºn dÃ­a tenÃ­a que aceptarlo, aunque no va conmigo aceptar que alguien sea tan importante dentro de mi vida y mucho menos un hombre.  
  
Normalmente me basto a mi misma, y amigos... bueno me ayudan a distraerme. SÃ© que algunos han notado algo raro en mi comportamiento, pero no creo que sospechen; todavÃ­a no.  
  
AÃºn no pienso decirte quiÃ©n soy; por si no lo sabes... una posibilidad de rechazo serÃ­a... no lo sÃ©, no podrÃ­a soportarlo y mucho menos ahora.  
  
Espero que sepas entender, estoy segura de que asÃ­ serÃ¡, al menos seguirÃ¡s recibiendo noticias sobre mÃ­. Por si te interesa saberlo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AsÃ­ que era importante; se sentÃ­a bien saber eso.  
  
A pesar de que no sabÃ­a para quien era importante, al menos era algo, ademÃ¡s de que tenÃ­a una nueva pista: era una persona algo solitaria...  
  
Â¿Pero eso de que servirÃ­a?, tendrÃ­a que pensar en como aplicar esa pista a su investigaciÃ³n.  
  
Su investigaciÃ³n... sonaba demasiado infantil, pero no importaba, querÃ­a, no, debÃ­a encontrarla.  
  
Sobre la posibilidad de rechazarla...  
  
MeditÃ³ un momento. Â¿Por quÃ© tendrÃ­a que rechazarla?  
  
Â¿Problemas mentales? Se riÃ³ ante la sola posibilidad. Si, realmente estaba mal, tan mal que no dejaba de pensar en Ã©l.  
  
Bonita ironÃ­a.  
  
Â¿SerÃ­a adicta a algo? No, era demasiado extremista pensar siquiera en ello...  
  
Â¿Mal carÃ¡cter? Todos han pasado por dÃ­as difÃ­ciles; incluso Ã©l.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© podrÃ­a ser?  
  
No lo sabÃ­a; ademÃ¡s no podÃ­a pedir ayuda, se burlarÃ­an de Ã©l, bueno eso no era seguro; pero aÃºn asÃ­ no querÃ­a arriesgarse.  
  
Era su problema y debÃ­a resolverlo Ã©l solo...  
  
GuardÃ³ la carta en su baÃºl y pensÃ³.  
  
Nadie podÃ­a conocer lo que contenÃ­an esas cartas... serÃ­a muy peligroso, para ambos; alguien podrÃ­a adivinar quien era ella y se sentirÃ­a humillada, traicionada.  
  
Eso imaginÃ³, porque Ã©l se sentirÃ­a asÃ­.  
  
Incluso llegarÃ­a a odiarlo.  
  
Y no querÃ­a que ella lo odiara... no despuÃ©s de sentirse apreciado.  
  
Su mente comenzÃ³ a imaginar como serÃ­a ella...  
  
DebÃ­a tener unos ojos preciosos; de eso estaba seguro. Aunque no sabÃ­a exactamente la razÃ³n de su afirmaciÃ³n.  
  
Â¿Cabello largo? OndearÃ­a al viento... aumentarÃ­a su expresiÃ³n melancÃ³lica.  
  
SacudiÃ³ la cabeza, de nuevo estaba dejÃ¡ndose llevar por un espejismo.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© habÃ­a en ello de malo?  
  
Solo soÃ±aba...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
aliEn*Potter. Gracias por los Ã¡nimos y no te golpees en la cabeza... aunque pensÃ¡ndolo bien a mÃ­ me podrÃ­a servir para darme ideas...  
  
Lina Saotome. Estoy intentando escribir caps mas largos pero tengo un episodio de coma creativo, pero lo intentare... ademÃ¡s con tantas posibilidades que hay...  
  
Iris Pollens. Yo tambiÃ©n odio a la pelirroja... mmm podrÃ­a hacerla sufrir en otra historia *cara de malicia* en fin, espero que no se quede con tu Harry  
  
Honguito. Si, algÃºn lejano dÃ­a sabrÃ¡n quienes son... espero que la inspiraciÃ³n que me mandaste se active pronto.  
  
Leia-Pandora. Por el amor de Draco??? O sea que si escribo rÃ¡pido Draco se queda conmigo??? Lo prometes?? Porque es un enoooooooooorme incentivo  
  
Myrtle. Lo siento pero la duda se te tendrÃ¡ que quedar algÃºn tiempo mÃ¡s.  
  
Polgara. Intentare hacerlos mas largos, pero no puedo prometer nada.  
  
Kali. lo siento pero todavÃ­a va a tener que sufrir mas. 


	6. Ilusiones

Quinta carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Estaba obsesionado, eso ya era seguro.  
  
Todos sus compaÃ±eros pensaban que estaba enfermo, porque no paraba de mirar para todos lados en cuanto se encontraban entre mucha gente...  
  
No podÃ­a culparlos... pero aun asÃ­ no tenÃ­an derecho de hablar de el como si fuera un loco; aunque tomando en cuenta su comportamiento pronto lo serÃ­a.  
  
SonriÃ³ para sÃ­, era algo que hace mucho no hacÃ­a; hoy llegarÃ­a la otra carta... ella lo habÃ­a prometido, ademÃ¡s ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ponerse ansioso el dÃ­a que debÃ­a llegar.  
  
Trataba de controlarse, pero no podÃ­a lograrlo...  
  
Sus palabras le transmitÃ­an afecto; algo de lo que habÃ­a carecido por mucho tiempo, incluso podrÃ­a decirse que toda su vida, hasta ahora.  
  
Se dirigiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente a su sala comÃºn, se sentÃ³ frente al fuego y se quedÃ³ dormido.  
  
Cuando despertÃ³ sintiÃ³ algo en su pecho... era la carta.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo se las habÃ­a arreglado la lechuza para dejÃ¡rsela precisamente encima de Ã©l?  
  
DecidiÃ³ pensar en ello mÃ¡s tarde.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hola.  
  
He pensado en saludarte de otra manera... pero no se me ocurre otra, asÃ­ que tendrÃ¡s que soportar este saludo mientras tanto.  
  
AÃºn no logro apartarte de mi mente...  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo pudiste entrar tan profundamente en mÃ­?  
  
No sÃ© la respuesta, supongo que ni siquiera importe, en tanto estÃ©s tÃº.  
  
Me pregunto si alguna vez podrÃ­as llegar a quererme.  
  
Ilusiones, eso es de lo que vivo...  
  
Me he repetido una y otra vez que debo de dejar de soÃ±ar despierta, pero inmediatamente despuÃ©s comienzo a soÃ±ar... contigo.  
  
A veces pienso que me gustarÃ­a llegar a conocerte, podrÃ­amos compartir tantas cosas...  
  
Aunque sÃ© que esto es virtualmente imposible.  
  
Â¿Lo ves? Vivo de sueÃ±os...  
  
Muchas veces son tan realistas que no quiero despertar.  
  
Â¿PodrÃ­a alguna vez volver alguno realidad?  
  
Â¿La magia que poseo servirÃ­a?  
  
Hay tantas preguntas... demasiadas dirÃ­an algunos.  
  
DeberÃ­an de poderse realizar los sueÃ±os... aunque podrÃ­a ser peligroso. Las cosas podrÃ­an volverse en nuestra contra...  
  
AdemÃ¡s la gente podrÃ­a dejar de tener ilusiones y no lo sÃ©, todo serÃ­a tan aburrido.  
  
Â¿Tienes algÃºn sueÃ±o?  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Â¿SueÃ±os?  
  
Por supuesto que tenÃ­a sueÃ±os, aunque demasiado... personales como para hablar siquiera sobre ellos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ok me puse demasiado soÃ±adora... valga la redundancia  
  
En fin ....... review  
  
Eowyn, Draco mas perfecto??? Mmm lo dudo  
  
Leia-Pandora, se lo que quisiste decir pero mi subconsciente me hace pensar lo mas conveniente =P y hago caps tan cortos porque se me corta la inspiraciÃ³n, oh cielos ahora tendre que contratar un guardaespaldas!!!  
  
Arwen, todavÃ­a nooo (me encanta tener que darles intrigas)  
  
Iris Pollens, ya estoy leyendo tu historia y me encanta!!!! Sobre todo la profecÃ­a...  
  
Y bueno ya ves el anÃ³nimo se acobardÃ³ o de plano recapacitÃ³ sobre su actitud, por cierto ya estoy en mi plan para atormentar a la chica de cabellos oxidados  
  
Kali, deja veo las posibilidades de que Lupi-Lupi (yo le digo asi a Remus) entre en esta historia, mÃ¡s azÃºcar?? Me voy a volver diabÃ©tica a este ritmo oh que bien ya llegÃ³ Sirius!!  
  
Myrtle, gracias por los animos 


	7. ehh ni idea

Sexta Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maldición, la lechuza se había negado a recibir una carta suya.  
  
Precisamente cuando la había logrado atrapar.  
  
Realmente ella no quería que supiera quién era. Y respecto a su "plan b" tampoco había dado resultado...  
  
Plan B... ¿Desde cuando se le ocurrían esas ideas "tan originales"?  
  
Era su culpa, si, ella tenía la culpa.  
  
Gracias a sus cartas ahora estaba de verdad obsesionado por saber algo de ella.  
  
Y hablando de la carta...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hola.  
  
No sé lo que me esta pasando... no soy la misma de antes  
  
Quiero decir incluso me estoy comportando como una chica enamorada... de esas que solo aparecen en los libros románticos.  
  
Y yo que había jurado que nunca me comportaría así... al parecer es inevitable.  
  
Aunque si me comporto de esa manera... ¿Significa que estoy enamorada?  
  
Estoy tan confundida, no se que hacer; mis sentimientos traicionan a mis pensamientos.  
  
Algunas veces llego a pensar que debería de contarle a alguien... pero prefiero afrontar esto yo sola.  
  
Así si sufro alguna decepción... pues no quiero que nadie me trate con lástima, ni que intenten levantarme el ánimo; lo único que lograrían es hacerme sentir peor.  
  
Y yo no soporto ser la lástima de nadie... ya lo fui una vez y no pienso repetir la experiencia.  
  
Y menos por ti.  
  
No es que quiera hacerte menos, pero, probablemente acabaría odiándote... sé que lo haría.  
  
Sobretodo porque no podría evitar verte, tu presencia me lo recordaría constantemente, me volvería loca.  
  
Pensándolo bien, es muy probable que ya lo esté; supongo que sólo a mí me pudo haber ocurrido esto...  
  
Acepto que tal vez no sea la única, pero podría ser la primera que te escribe.  
  
Aún sabiendo que jamás leerías esto. ¿Qué te importan a ti los sentimientos de otra chica más?  
  
Genial, me estoy auto compadeciendo de nuevo.  
  
¿Ahora lo comprendes?  
  
Me hago daño por tu culpa.  
  
Y aún así estoy tan feliz...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
¿Estaba enamorada?  
  
¿Y de él?  
  
Jamás lo hubiera pensado...  
  
Mejor dicho nunca se lo había planteado, es decir pensaba que solo era un capricho para ella...  
  
Y además lo culpaba... igual que como él lo había hecho con ella hace tan solo algunos instantes.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
No eran tan diferentes de cómo ella pensaba que eran, al menos no en estos momentos.  
  
Sólo que aún no comprendía una sola cosa....  
  
¿Por qué él tendría que hacerla sentir mal?  
  
Lo odiaría...  
  
No, no dejaría que eso sucediera.  
  
Tenía que decírselo pero no dejaba pistas y desistió de intentar mandarle una contestación; la lechuza no la aceptó.  
  
Probablemente ella ya había pensado en el plan que se le había ocurrido hace unos días...  
  
Había decidido mandar a una lechuza como espía, recientemente había encontrado un hechizo para comprender a los animales.  
  
Pero no, tenía que haber resultado ser demasiado escurridiza.  
  
Muy bien, si quería seguir jugando la dejaría hacerlo, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
  
Seguramente ella no contaba con que ahora no mandaría a nadie... él mismo seguiría a la lechuza; a donde fuera.  
  
Según sus cálculos la próxima carta llegaría el fin de semana, irían a Hogsmeade así que podría descubrirla sin ponerla en evidencia frente a todo el mundo.  
  
Eso al menos era lo que él esperaba.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Notas: que tal?? Me costó un montón de trabajo inspirarme... y más en vacaciones.  
  
Ok sigo traumada con los dichosos puntos, pero a nadie le molesta o si??  
  
Esto es tan solo un intento de un cap largo, supongo que voy mejorando; o al menos así lo creo.  
  
Bueno yo solita me hecho porras (¬¬UU creo que estoy mas loca que... la protagonista).  
  
Casi se me escapa el nombre jiji  
  
Bueno ahora si, los agradecimientos:  
  
Lina Saotome. Pues si ... los sueños son muy importantes... pero no te voy a decir cuantas cartas son * sonrisa malvada * estas muerta??? Eres una fantasma o algo asi??  
  
Kali. siiiiiii ya se exactamente en que parte voy a meter a Remus.  
  
Eowyn. Pues mi Draco no solo me visita por las noches...  
  
Gatita. Gracias por los ánimos!!!  
  
Polgara. Este es mas largo, espero que te guste, haya gustado (mira que bien se conjugar los verbos!!! ¬¬)  
  
Stella Lhderl-Hirl cielos que nombre mas raro =P. Lo sabiaaa!!!! Es sentimentaloide!!!!!  
  
Alex. Realmente quieres saber cuantas queremos a Draco??? (si yo me incluyo, me lo prestas??? De verdad??? Woohooo!!!!!!) 


	8. un adios???

SÃ©ptima Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade.  
  
HabÃ­a estado siguiendo a la lechuza durante algunas horas; en silencio, tratado de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero no lo habÃ­a logrado.  
  
Al menos la lechuza no le dio la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima importancia, corriÃ³ por las calles hasta que finalmente llego a su destino: el correo.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo no lo habÃ­a pensado antes?  
  
Tal vez... tal vez porque habÃ­a supuesto que ella utilizarÃ­a su propia lechuza.  
  
Pero no era asÃ­, habÃ­a demostrado de nuevo su capacidad para esconderse.  
  
DirigiÃ³ una mirada esperanzada a la puerta del lugar.  
  
Por fin sabrÃ­a quien era... comprenderÃ­a el por que de tanto misterio...  
  
Estaba temblando, debÃ­a ser la emociÃ³n.  
  
EntrÃ³...  
  
CaminÃ³ lentamente, esperÃ³ a que la seÃ±ora de adelante fuera atendida; su corazÃ³n latÃ­a con rapidez, parecÃ­a que iba a salÃ­rsele del pecho.  
  
CerrÃ³ los ojos y tratÃ³ de tranquilizarse.  
  
InspirÃ³ profundamente y se dirigiÃ³ al encargado.  
  
Disculpe â€" pronunciÃ³ con un hilo de voz. - Â¿Si? â€" le contesto el hombre.  
  
Yo... eh yo... - Genial, ahora no podÃ­a hablar.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© sucede? â€" el hombre lo mirÃ³ con un gesto de comprensiÃ³n; ya le habÃ­a pasado esto antes, era bastante habitual - Â¿Quieres mandar una carta? .  
  
Yo... no, no es eso â€" comenzaban a ponÃ©rsele frÃ­as las manos, - Â¿Entonces? â€" el hombre lo mirÃ³ con curiosidad.  
  
QuerÃ­a saber si... si me podrÃ­a decir quien mandÃ³ esta carta â€" en ese momento sacÃ³ la ultima carta que habÃ­a recibido, todavÃ­a no la habÃ­a abierto; se la tendiÃ³ al encargado.  
  
Ã‰ste la mirÃ³, pero se la regresÃ³. â€" Lo siento pero no puedo, serÃ­a violar el reglamento â€" se dio la media vuelta y comenzÃ³ a alejarse.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© acaso no entiende? Es muy importante... â€" comenzaba a desesperarse, el hombre se parÃ³ y le contestÃ³ sin girarse â€" Todo el mundo dice eso pero no puedo ayudarte, serÃ­a violar la intimidad del remitente.  
  
DespuÃ©s se fue sin inmutarse.  
  
Se quedÃ³ pasmado, frustrado.  
  
Â¡Todo su esfuerzo!  
  
Â¿Y para que? Para nada... no sirviÃ³ en lo mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo.  
  
Pero claro que esto no se quedarÃ­a asÃ­; aunque tuviera que entrar a escondidas sabrÃ­a quien era ella...  
  
SÃ³lo que tendrÃ­a que inventarse una excusa por llegar tarde a Hogwarts, ya pensarÃ­a en algo.  
  
Se fue con paso decidido a Las Tres Escobas, comenzaba a hacer frÃ­o y aÃºn no leÃ­a su carta.  
  
EncontrÃ³ por pura suerte una mesa vacÃ­a, en un lugar apartado del bullicio; donde seguramente nadie lo molestarÃ­a.  
  
PidiÃ³ una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
MirÃ³ detenidamente la carta durante un momento.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo algo tan relativamente pequeÃ±o podÃ­a causarle tal obsesiÃ³n?  
  
SorbiÃ³ un poco de liquido para calentarse.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Hola.  
  
Espero que comprendas esto pero he decidido olvidarte definitivamente.  
  
O al menos verte con otros ojos.  
  
No puedo... simplemente no puedo seguir con esta tortura.  
  
Porque eso el todo lo que estoy viviendo; una tortura.  
  
Cada vez que te veo, intento no sonrojarme, controlar mi voz, que no me brillen los ojos.  
  
Ya no puedo soportarlo.  
  
Necesito alejarme un rato, de todo.  
  
Necesito estar sola...  
  
Sola... sumergirme en mi mundo y meditar que es lo que me esta pasando.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Genial, ahora que estaba a punto de descubrirla decidÃ­a dejarlo a un lado.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© se creÃ­a que era Ã©l?  
  
Â¿Solo un muÃ±eco?  
  
Â¿Un simple objeto al que se le podÃ­a abandonar cuando se cansaba de Ã©l?  
  
TerminÃ³ su cerveza de un Ãºltimo trago, y saliÃ³.  
  
ConseguirÃ­a su nombre y le pedirÃ­a una explicaciÃ³n.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Notas: Humm lo dejÃ© frustrado... pobrecillo. Aunque no creo que fue el Ãºnico Â¿o me equivoco?  
  
Bueno al parecer mi inspiraciÃ³n se fue en el momento menos esperado...  
  
Â¿Alguien ha visto a mi Moose revoloteando por ahÃ­? El es el responsable de todo este desastre.  
  
Ok los agradecimientos (que al parecer son mÃ¡s largos que los capÃ­tulos en si)  
  
Lina Saotome - Siento lo de tu perrita, que triste ;_; y lo siento pero todavÃ­a no puedo decirte cuantas son, Â¿de verdad querrÃ­as que se suicidara Ã©l tambiÃ©n? No sÃ©, se me hace demasiado Romeo y Julieta.  
  
Honguito- Una pista: el nombre de la muerta tiene una i pero no te puedo decir donde... espero que eso sirva porque no se me ocurre que otra pista darte.  
  
Gracias al parecer pensar en cosas tristes me ayuda un poco.  
  
Thuringwethil- Â¿Â¿Cuando se revelarÃ¡?? Mmm no falta mucho Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Oh Dios me van a acusar de volver loco a todo el mundo!!!! No te preocupes prometo que me voy a apurar.  
  
Stella Lhuderl-Hirl- Â¡Â¡Â¡Que bien me alegro que te haya gustado!!! Uhh es que... me encanta la intriga, pero acepto que muchas veces es desesperante no saber quienes son...  
  
Eowyn- Siiiii pero no lo digas que luego van a reglamentar los fics y luego Â¿Â¿que podrÃ­a hacer yo, una adicta??? Me pregunto si habrÃ¡ grupos de apoyo...Â¬Â¬  
  
*Nuitari* Â¡Â¡Heeeeey Draco te mandan saludos!!  
  
*Draco* Â¿A si? Â¿Â¿QuiÃ©n??  
  
*Nuitari* Eowyn  
  
*Draco* Ahh mÃ¡ndale saludos tambiÃ©n, otra chica para mi lista de admiradoras...  
  
Kali- Menos mal que eres paciente porque todavÃ­a falta un poco para que salga Remus aunque no te esperes la entrada mas espectacular del mundo.  
  
*Nuitari* Oye Sirius mira quien escribiÃ³  
  
*Sirius* Â¿QuiÃ©n es?  
  
*Nuitari* Adivina...  
  
*Sirius* No tengo la mas mÃ­nima idea.  
  
*Nuitari* Â¬Â¬ UU es Kali  
  
*Sirius * Â¡Ah! Â¿Puedo escribirle algo?  
  
*Nuitari* Â¡Â¡Â¡Por supuesto que si!!!  
  
*Sirius* Espero que Remus esta bien lo saludas de mi parte Kali Â¿Ok?  
  
Polgara- Â¿Â¿Â¿Verdad que sÃ­??? Espero escribir mas largos todavÃ­a  
  
Myrtle- Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Al parecer a todo el mundo le esta gustando!!!! Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Que bien!!!! Yo soy de MÃ©xico... bueno ya somos dos  
  
Â¡Si se puede! Â¡Si se puede! 


	9. ¿La encontré?

Octava Carta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Medianoche.  
  
Había recorrido la ciudad una y otra vez, fijándose muy bien cuando cerraba el correo.  
  
Finalmente la luz se apagó dentro del local y varias lechuzas partieron hacia sus destinos.  
  
Se acerco a la puerta y miro por el ojillo; al parecer hasta aquí todo iba muy bien, no parecía haber nadie por allí.  
  
Saco su varita y pronuncio el primer hechizo que suponía que serviría.  
  
Alohomora.  
  
Se escucho un ligero *click*. Había resultado relativamente fácil, bueno era muy obvio ¿Quién querría robar las cartas?  
  
Solo él; y no era realmente robar... era simplemente averiguar algo importante, además nadie iba a salir lastimado.  
  
Al menos eso esperaba.  
  
Entro sigilosamente, y emparejó la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Dentro todo estaba muy oscuro, casi no podía ver no siquiera su mano.  
  
Lumos.  
  
Una luz titilante salió de su varita. Se acerco a una especie de librero que tenia un letrero que decía: "Por entregar"y a su vez estaba separado en periodos como "un día", "una semana" cosas así...  
  
Recordó que el suyo sería entregado dentro de tres días; así que se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido cuando una puerta se abrió.  
  
Se quedó completamente quieto, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un hechizo paralizador.  
  
Una figura se perfiló contra la luz que salía del cuarto.  
  
Tragó saliva.  
  
Pronto lo descubrirían... y no podía dejar que eso pasara.  
  
Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿qué podría hacer?  
  
Sus ojos fueron a parar debajo de la escalera... desde ahí no podrían verlo, pero tendría que estar muy atento a cada sonido que escuchara.  
  
Estaba sumamente nervioso; aún más que hace algunas horas...  
  
Finalmente escuchó que se cerraba una puerta.  
  
Respiro aliviado.  
  
Procuro hacer las cosas con la mayor rapidez posible.  
  
Tomó un fajo de cartas, las pasaba rápidamente.  
  
Sabía que las marcaban mágicamente con el nombre del remitente por si sucedía algún contratiempo.  
  
Lo único fastidioso de ése método es que el nombre se borraba al momento de llegar a su destino, y además era prácticamente imposible hacerlo aparecer de nuevo.  
  
Encontró una...  
  
El sobre era idéntico a los demás, pero la letra estaba un poco ilegible.  
  
Bueno, puede que lo haya escrito demasiado rápido – pensó con una mezcla de alegría y emoción.  
  
Salió, no sin antes dejar las demás cartas en su sitio.  
  
Y tomó un carruaje hacia Hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, tal vez y con un poco de suerte aún no notaban su ausencia.  
  
Cuando justo antes de llegar a las escaleras chocó con el profesor Snape.  
  
¿Qué hace fuera de la cama si se puede saber? – preguntó con voz molesta.  
  
Bueno verá lo que pasa es que... – maldición, maldición, maldición, no había pensado en su coartada.  
  
Lo siento mucho pero merece una detención – ahora le dirigía una mirada... ¿cómo describirla? ¿fría, quizás?  
  
Pero es que yo... - ¡Era muy injusto! Se había pasado todo el día haciendo su plan y al final lo castigaban...  
  
Decidió ceder, Snape podía cambiar de castigo a uno más humillante que el que tenía pensado.  
  
Mañana preséntese en mi despacho para discutir su castigo.  
  
Si, señor.  
  
Y ahora váyase a dormir, mañana le espera mucho trabajo.  
  
Se dirigió con pesadez a las escaleras.  
  
Cuando llegó a su sala común, se sentó frente a la chimenea.  
  
Miró la carta.  
  
¿Podría ser la que se suponía que le iba a llegar?  
  
Se fijó en el nombre, al parecer el hombre aún no le aplicaba el hechizo para desaparecer.  
  
Leyó con cierta dificultad:  
  
Amanda Gold.  
  
No conocía a ninguna Amanda...  
  
Por si las dudas abrió la carta.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Hola cariño.  
  
Espero que estés muy bien, me han dicho que tu trabajo en el Ministerio de Francia aún no termina.  
  
¡Te extraño mucho!  
  
Aquí todos estamos muy bien, Mandy pregunta mucho por su ti.  
  
Insiste en que tiene que leerte un cuento para que duermas bien.  
  
Espero que vuelvas pronto.  
  
Te quiere:  
  
Amanda.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
¡No era posible!  
  
¡Se había equivocado de carta!  
  
La miró de nuevo y se desplomó en el sofá.  
  
Notas: jijiji ¡que mala soy!  
  
Digamos que este fue el capitulo traumante / cómico de la historia...  
  
  
  
Leia-Pandora, Gracias por lo de obra maestra esta cap... lo intente hacerlo largo pero nada mas no me salía nada.  
  
Polgara, Bueno nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa ¿¿¿o si???  
  
Kali gracias por el apoyo  
  
*Nuitari* ¡¡¡Siriuuuuuuuus!!! ¿¿¿Ya oíste???  
  
*Sirius* Sip, pero no creo que convertir a tu hermano en escarabajo sirva de mucho... ¬¬  
  
*Nuitari* Eso crees tú.  
  
*Siruis* Si tu lo dices... por cierto Kali dile a Remus que no sea tan tímido; se lo he dicho muchas veces pero con tantas admiradoras creo que su timidez se acentúa más.  
  
Galatea, ¡¡¡¡Siiii soy muy cruel!!!! soy la crueldad misma ¡¡ mwahahaha!! ¬¬ ok ya se me paso el ataque  
  
¿ qué es un truco? No, solo es un poco de magia.  
  
Lina-Saotome, es desesperante? Bueh el final va a ser mmmm *música de suspenso*  
  
Eowyn, ¿un parche de fic? En ese caso parecería momia y si estoy intentando darle a los dedos pero como que la cabeza no ayuda mucho.  
  
Stella Lhuderl-Hirl, Aquí está Snape, pero Lucius... me temo que no lo tengo contemplado para que aparezca.  
  
Myrlte siiiii lo siento pero no se que mas decirles sin que se descubra tan pronto.  
  
Thurinwethill utilizo el correo ... porque no creo que su familia ya estando muerta quisiera mandar las cartas.  
  
Honguito Gracias y... ¿¿¿una larga lista??? Me pregunto que tan larga será =P 


	10. ¿Regalo?

¿Un regalo?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya no podía mas... la duda lo estaba carcomiendo día tras día.  
  
Su obsesión había crecido demasiado en los últimos días, desde que casi descubre a su "admiradora" pero por azares del destino había tenido un desafortunado "incidente".  
  
Ahora realmente parecía tener delirio de persecución, cada vez que una chica lo miraba aunque fuera solo un momento y fugazmente; trataba de averiguar quien era... comenzaba a parecer un maniático y daba temor.  
  
Además de todo estaba desmejorado, se veía falto de vida, con la cara ojerosa y pálida; apenas comía y dormía.  
  
Parecía estar muerto en vida.  
  
Si seguía así no tardaría mucho en enfermar.  
  
Incluso los profesores habían comenzado a preocuparse, y constantemente le preguntaban si estaba bien; a lo que él respondía de manera seca y visiblemente irritado que no pasaba nada, e inmediatamente se iba del lugar.  
  
Todo era por ella... todo su sufrimiento... su desesperación...  
  
¿Y que era lo que ella hacia a cambio? Simplemente nada, lo dejaba sufrir; seguramente ahora estaría muy feliz, viéndolo consumirse desde lejos.  
  
¿A ella que podría importarle lo que a él le pasara?  
  
Se miró en el espejo, un ser que él hubiera calificado de infeliz le devolvía la mirada.  
  
Claro que él no siempre había sido el ser más feliz del mundo pero... si tan solo ella se hubiera dignado a revelarle su identidad, si no estuviera jugando con él, las cosas serían muy diferentes...  
  
Al principio sido divertido; la chica escondiéndose de él y dándole pequeñas pistas, pero ya no, mas bien parecía una burla.  
  
No podía quejarse, él tenía la culpa por haber caído...  
  
¡Y que manera de caer!  
  
Ver a alguien convertido en una piltrafa humana no era muy usual en Hogwarts, al menos era original...  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Se miró intensamente en el espejo, no podía dejar que continuara esto; tarde o temprano acabaría en un hospital.  
  
Tomó una resolución, ya no le daría el gusto de burlarse de él; se había divertido mas que suficiente a sus expensas, ahora no tomaría tan en serio sus palabras...  
  
Si ella quería mostrarse que lo hiciera y si no... bueno ya no le importaba.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Salió de la sala común apresuradamente, en unos minutos comenzaría la clase de Transformaciones y no era bueno hacer a Mc Gonagall esperar, podía ser tan estricta como Snape.  
  
Una lechuza entró justamente después que el hubiera salido.  
  
Pero esta vez no sólo traía una carta consigo, en la otra pata tenía un pequeño paquete alargado, tan delgado que se habría confundido con otra carta de no ser por las bisagras que tenía.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nuitari siiiiiiiiii me tarde cientos de siglos ¡lo sé! Pero es que he tenido que estudiar para los exámenes y todo eso... lo siento  
  
Además no me he sentido muy inspirada últimamente, aunque leí una historia que me gustó, supongo que podría recomendárselas solo que no es apta para homo fóbicos ni nada de eso adema de que tiene escenas un tanto ehhh... fuertes. Bueno alla va se llama Spirits dream inside no me acuerdo de quien es pero si lee esto quiero que sepa que escribe genial =P  
  
Ahora los agradecimientos  
  
Myrtle, su sacrificio???? Pues al parecer se fue al caño ¡soy desesperante, soy desesperante! ¬¬ ejem, je lo siento  
  
Stella Lhuderl – Hirl, bueno si un poco raro pero entró y eso es lo importante!!!  
  
Leia – Pandora, de verdad estas segura???  
  
Celeste, vaya!!!! Pensé que ya nadie se acordaba de ese fic  
  
Lina Saotome, pero que locuras!!!! Oh vamos no es tan triste o si???  
  
Lora – Chang, asi que si resulto ser cómico el cap!!!  
  
Kali, no te frustres!!! Si quieres yo me frustro por ti (¬¬ una de mis ideas raras) hooola Remus!! Ahora no esta Sirius aquí, se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí.  
  
Loona, bueno pues Lavender no es, de eso puedes estar segura.  
  
Ok próximamente habrá una pequeña sorpresilla por ahí, así que esten pendientes. 


	11. Un nombre

Un nombre.  
  
Había sido un día de esos en los que todo sale mal, uno de sus amigos había volcado el tazón de la sopa en su túnica favorita... así que naturalmente se dedico a pensar en la revancha o mejor dicho venganza en lo que la limpiaba mágicamente, McGonagall se había puesto mas estricta, supuso que se debía a que Dumbledore había cancelado una cita para cenar... ewww podía imaginárselos lanzándose miradas tiernas, su lechuza tenia crías así que no podía contar con ella para nada y para colmo de males al otro día tenia examen de historia.  
  
Lo único bueno que sucedía era que llegaba la carta, aunque no podía decir que eso era bueno, solo lo haría sentirse aun mas intrigado pero pensó que seria bueno saber que mínimo alguien pensaba en el aunque fuera solo para reírse a sus expensas.  
  
Retiraba lo dicho ¡Como se le podía haber ocurrido eso? Ciertamente estaba mas afectado de lo que creía estar.  
  
Al menos ya estaba recuperándose físicamente, los profesores ya no se entrometían en sus asuntos... en fin estaba volviendo todo a la normalidad o eso creía el.  
  
Y pensar que esa mañana había tomado esa resolución apenas, le alegraba recuperarse ten pronto.  
  
Exhausto se tumbó en su cama... y cerro los ojos, solo sería un momento; después de todo ya no era tan urgente leer la carta, además aun no terminaba de estudiar.  
  
Se quedó dormido.  
  
Despertó aproximadamente tres horas después, todo estaba oscuro; esa noche había luna nueva y además estaba lloviendo.  
  
Miró molesto hacia el exterior, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber sido vencido por el cansancio... prendió una vela y bajo a la sala común, no podía quedarse ahí a estudiar.  
  
Se paro en el rellano y miro a su alrededor, dándole la espalda a la puerta del dormitorio...  
  
La oscuridad lo envolvía como un manto y solo pudo tener un pensamiento:  
  
Abbot  
  
Tenia que ser esa niña, la venganza por haberla puesto en ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela...  
  
Aun lo recordaba, había decidido tratar con una nueva poción pero no tenia a nadie con quien probarla, así que naturalmente utilizó a la primera persona que vio; después de todo nadie le prestaba mucha atención ¿cierto?  
  
Además la cara morada solo le había durado una semana, antes de pasar a verde y luego a naranja, no podía quejarse, fue el centro de atención de casi todos durante un mes, más de lo que podía serlo en toda su vida.  
  
De inmediato desecho ese pensamiento.  
  
Estaba pensando las cosas mal, y bueno de acuerdo no había sido lo mejor del mundo; pero el se sentía fatal y ella... ella lo había hecho enojar. Ni siquiera recordaba por que. Había actuado sin pensar... otra vez.  
  
Además si esto era su venganza no podría haberla planeado desde hacia tanto tiempo; que el supiera ella no era adivina...  
  
Su estómago rugió, recordó que no había bajado a cenar.  
  
Pero recordó la carta, pensó durante un momento, no, podía esperar.  
  
Y bajó a la cocina seguro de que los elfos estarían felices de alimentarlo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!  
  
Así que témanme (risa malévola) ^ - ~UU  
  
Ok y el cambio dos años después...  
  
Polgara – muchas gracias y perdón por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin nada nuevo...  
  
Yo – ahh no es Abbot y respecto a Ginny y Parvati... es secreto Hedwig – bueno un pequeño cambio y la continuación Catherine – gracias!!!! (y no es sarcasmo) Cris – bueno espero haberlo reparado, gracias por la observación, y si la pobre es bastante cruel Fan – aaahhhh quien sabe? Podría y no podría ser... Jeru – si las cartas son después y respecto a lo de cuidarme... no da muchos buenos resultados. Darketea – =) espero haberlas corregido, soy muuuuuuy distraída y bueno lo abandoné por falta de inspiración (la maldita me deja sin avisar) Kei – ok, ok, ya entendí =) 


	12. Una voz

Una voz  
  
Volvió al cuarto; aun tenia cosas que hacer pero... ¿Para que negar que se moría de ganas de saber que le diría ahora?  
  
¿Para que intentar hacerse el indiferente si sabia que eso ya no funcionaria?  
  
Tomó la carta y la miró intensamente... como si eso fuera a revelarle su nombre...  
  
¿Y si ella sabia lo que el había hecho?  
  
¿Y si ahora le despreciaba por ello?  
  
¿Y si...?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza; no, ella no haría algo así. Le había confesado que era extraordinariamente difícil olvidarlo y una acción como esa... bueno no podía disipar todos esos sentimientos en un momento ¿cierto?  
  
Se sorprendió de su reacción.  
  
Había tenido miedo. Miedo de que ella lo dejara de querer, miedo de que le dijera que en realidad el no merecía ser amado...  
  
Porque eso lo mataría, eso le confirmaría que no había nadie para él.  
  
Lo había pensado durante años, nadie en toda su vida le había expresado afecto; ni siquiera su familia y ahora...  
  
Y ahora que había hallado una esperanza... no podía dejar que ésta se desvaneciera en el aire, ella no podía dejarlo así; no lo permitiría, no ahora.  
  
Con un leve temblor abrió la carta, cuando vislumbró algo en su cómoda. Lo tomó era una especie de libro delgado; pero no le pertenecía... Lo abrió, tal vez dentro venia el nombre del dueño.  
  
En cuanto separo las finas tapas de madera; tibia al tacto; percibió un leve olorcillo a perfume.  
  
Era dulce y suave, ni siquiera podía identificar de que era.  
  
Y una canción... Te daré una flor cuando la primavera venga,  
  
pero si el verano viene, vamos a ver los preciosos fuegos artificiales,  
  
abre la puerta que ha estado cerrada por mucho tiempo.  
  
*Me estoy fascinando de ti milagrosamente  
  
solo amor no es suficiente  
  
todo el año enamorándome  
  
Cuando el otoño venga, perseguiré mis sueños,  
  
si estoy contigo, puedo ir a cualquier parte  
  
destruye mi escudo en el infierno  
  
Extiende mis alas alto, y reúna al viento  
  
si estoy contigo puedo ir a cualquier parte  
  
*Me estoy fascinando de ti milagrosamente  
  
solo amor no es suficiente  
  
todo el año enamorándome  
  
siempre enamorándome  
  
*Me estoy fascinando de ti milagrosamente  
  
solo amor no es suficiente  
  
todo el año enamorándome  
  
siempre enamorándome  
  
Esto es el destino!  
  
Sientes lo mismo?  
  
Estas compartiendo la fe?  
  
Fue un lindo día de invierno  
  
Recuerda cuando te conocí  
  
Todo el año enamorándome  
  
Adiós gravedad, soy libre!  
  
Extiende mis alas alto, y reúne al viento  
  
si estoy contigo puedo ir a cualquier parte  
  
*Me estoy fascinando de ti milagrosamente  
  
solo amor no es suficiente  
  
todo el año enamorándome  
  
Fue un lindo día de invierno  
  
Era una voz de mujer, no, de una joven era hermosa... tan dulce.  
  
Se fijó en la fotografía que contenía, eran cerezos florecidos a la orilla de un lago; los pétalos parecían caer por un leve vientecillo. Por un instante sintió estar allí en medio de todo y ahí estaba ella y le tomaba la mano.  
  
Pero no podía verle la cara.  
  
Cuando salio de su ensoñación se dio cuenta de que salía un papelito detrás de la foto.  
  
Con su letra.  
  
Esto... esto es un regalo para ti. Se que no es el tipo de regalos a los que estas acostumbrado... pero deseaba que lo tuvieras.  
  
Esa canción, me recuerda a ti.  
  
Le recordaba a él, ¿era eso posible? ¿de verdad podía él despertar algo tan... dulce?  
  
Deseaba haber podido contemplar su rostro, al menos un segundo...  
  
Bueno y ahí está la continuación =) review!!!!! Por favor si??? Y el titulo de la canción (puse una traducción de ella)  
  
ALL YEAR AROUND FALLING IN LOVE de Hyde 


End file.
